SexyBack
"SexyBack" is a song recorded by American singer and songwriter Justin Timberlake for an album entitled FutureSex/LoveSounds. The song also features brief guest vocals from Timbaland. During the 2014 short film Let Me Focus, Moose A. Moose is playing Mario Kart 7, and Zee is blasting "SexyBack" on More FM, leading to Moose turning the radio off and telling Zee that "I'm trying to focus on my game!!" Moose then tells the viewer that: "While ‘SexyBack’ may be enjoyable for young adults to listen to, it also serves as something that you'll want your parents to learn about. Ever!" Lyrics I'm bringing sexy back Them other boys don't know how to act I think your special whats behind your back So turn around and ill pick up the slack. (Take em' to the bridge) Dirty babe, you see these shackles Baby I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I misbehave It's just that no one makes me feel this way (Take it to the chorus) Come here girl (Go ahead be gone with it) Come to the back (Go ahead be gone with it) VIP (Go ahead be gone with it) Drinks on me (Go ahead be gone with it) Let me see what your twerking with (Go ahead be gone with it) Look at those hips (Go ahead be gone with it) You make me smile (Go ahead be gone with it) Go 'head child (Go ahead be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go ahead be gone with it) (7x) Get your sexy on. I'm bringing sexy back Them motherbleepers don't know how to act Girl let me make up for all the things you lack Cause you're burning up, I've got to get it fast (Take it to the bridge) Dirty babe, you see these shackles Baby I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I misbehave It's just that no one makes me feel this way (Take it to the chorus) Come here girl (Go ahead be gone with it) Come to the back (Go ahead be gone with it) VIP (Go ahead be gone with it) Drinks on me (Go ahead be gone with it) Let me see what your twerking with (Go ahead be gone with it) Look at those hips (Go ahead be gone with it) You make me smile (Go ahead be gone with it) Go 'head child (Go ahead be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go ahead be gone with it) (7x) Get your sexy on. I'm bringing sexy back Them motherbleepers watch how I attack If that's your girl, better watch your back Cause you're burning up for me, and that's a fact (Take it to the chorus) Come here girl (Go ahead be gone with it) Come to the back (Go ahead be gone with it) VIP (Go ahead be gone with it) Drinks on me (Go ahead be gone with it) Let me see what your twerking with (Go ahead be gone with it) Look at those hips (Go ahead be gone with it) You make me smile (Go ahead be gone with it) Go 'head child (Go ahead be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go ahead be gone with it) (7x) Get your sexy on. Videos File:Justin Timberlake - SexyBack (Official)|Music Video Category:Background Songs Category:Noggin+Plus Category:Elements that caused Noggin+Plus to go under fire Category:Browse